mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Aftermath
Russia takes the Crimean Peninsula from the Ukraine. Relations between Cuba and the USA worsen. Riots in Hong Kong and other areas of China wanting independence. All these things led to World War III but the tipping point, the one event that really sparked the greatest battle that humanity will ever see, was a single event on the Korean Peninsula. Two South Korean soldiers were injured while in the DMZ. This horrific event made South Korea begin to play Anti-North Propaganda daily and the North to open fire on the the city of Yeoncheon in South Korea. But, unlike in our timeline where the two leaders met and made peace, the missiles sent from the North were seen as an act of war and a clear end to the armistice agreed upon in 1953 and the beginning of a new World War, much more disastrous than it's predecessors. Rules Please Read Carefully! * Try to be as realistic as possible! * Only mods are allowed to edit the map but if it is incorrect please leave a message on the talk page detailing what needs to be fixed. * Turns are daily and will begin around 4:00 PM EST. Each turn will be a quarter of a year in the game. * One country per player. If you would like to be a nation other than these please list (there are somewhere around 193 countries so I was not going to list them all) it in the nations section under it's respective continent. If you wish to play as a superpower (bold) you need at least 500 edits; to be a regional power (italicized) you need a least 300 edits. * If your country is conquered you can ask the player who conquered you if you may be a puppet state or request to be an unclaimed nation on the talk page. * If you have any questions please ask them on the talk page. * Rebel groups or areas vying for independence (like Kurdistan, Palestine, Hong Kong) do exist and you are allowed to play them upon request. * You are allowed to attempt to conquer nations that are isolationist (player is inactive) or have not been claimed but there will still be resistance. * No nukes unless it is deemed plausible! * Alliances such as NATO, the EU, and the UN exist and nations that are a part of them will have the flag of these organizations beside their name. Players are allowed to create new international organizations but they must be within reason. * Profile pages for nations are not required but highly recommended! * New players start in the turn that they joined. * No editing past turns! * I will start the game once there is enough players. Mods If you would like to be a mod then please message me! * OMGdidiwin - Head Mod Map Nations Africa * South Africa * Congo * Ethiopia * Egypt Asia * China - MUST DESTROY HONG KONG * Japan * South Korea * North Korea * Hong Kong * Taiwan * Israel * Saudi Arabia - User:Bozistanball Europe * France * Russia - '''Sithlent (talk) 00:43, January 10, 2016 (UTC) * '''The United Kingdom ' * Germany The Empire shall rise, and all will kneel at our... * Spain- bentleybent * Italy * Greece - NathanialPrice Oceania * ''Australia * New Zealand North America * '''The United States ' - OMGdidiwin * Canada - The Epic Dragon * Mexico * Cuba South America * ''Brazil * Colombia * Peru The Game 2015.75 '''North Korea begins an invasion of the South, firing missiles at the border and preparing to launch the few nuclear weapons they possess. South Korea sets up anti-aircraft weaponry near the demilitarized zone. Chinese leaders discuss whether or not they should aid their ally. If they do they could possibly keep the buffer zone that is North Korea but at the same time ostracize themselves from the rest of the world and their most important trade partner, the United States. With the rest of the world focusing on the Far East Russia continues it's expansion by invading Georgia, claiming that it has become too Western and must be punished. Will be begin once there is a sufficient number of players. I will announce on the forum page and on here when it will start. Update: May be starting soon... I will send a message to everyone telling when the game will begin. Important Update: The game will start this Wednesday (1-20-2016)